


And then what?

by kaleydioscope



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleydioscope/pseuds/kaleydioscope
Summary: this story takes place on the car sceneTM, and further with what I would've loved that happened. also, there is no Evan, so Izzie and Casey are both single and ready to be the cutest couple on this earth.hope you enjoy it!





	And then what?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I even wrote anything, but I hope you like this tiny one. Don't forget to tell me what you think about it.

Izzie couldn’t remember the last time she felt like this. She couldn’t even remember how it was to be in love even with Nate. She even thought she didn’t know how to do this flirting thing anymore, because everything just fell into routine with Nate and it was easy and you didn’t even have to think about it. But sitting here, butterflies on stomach and all the cheesy stuff, she felt paralyzed.

And then her fingers started to move. Heartbeat on her throat, eyes turned to the opposite side of Casey’s seat. Like a magnet, her hand wanted to meet what was attracting it. Above anything else, she wanted to send Casey a message. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut for a split second. She just wanted a moment of not thinking, not being reasonable. Then her finger bumped on Casey’s cold ones.

Was she imagining it or was Casey in search of her hand, too?

With no further thinking, she intertwined their little fingers, and for her relief, there was no resistance from the other side. Only then Izzie noticed she was holding her breath, and with a big exhale she felt their hands becoming more and more intimate until they were holding each other.

And then, what?

What?

Izzie never thought they would get so far. It felt as if all her sassiness and courage had washed away from her body. Casey still could pull away, so she didn’t want to take that hold of her for granted. She felt a squeeze on her hand and then she turned to Casey who held her head down, staring at their fingers, intertwined. Her short, blonde locks falling on the side of her face.

Izzie imagined her hand going all the way and putting Casey’s hair behind her ear, and suddenly she was. She reached softly to Casey’s hair and pulled it behind her ear, then rested her palm on the side of the other girl’s cheek.

Casey breathed heavily, then closed her eyes softly. She held such a pure and serene expression Izzie wished she could live in it. Live this moment forever. It seemed so unreal, so ethereal.

“Izzie,” said Casey, breaking some kind of holy silence between them. It should’ve felt like bringing Izzie out of a daydream, but her voice was so soft she only ran her thumb against Casey’s cheek and smiled.

“Yes?!” Izzie didn’t know if she was answering a question or a statement, she didn’t want to find out. But Casey kept going.

Casey sighed and reached for Izzie’s wrist. What came next took Izzie completely aback, her heart was about to jump out of her mouth she was sure.

Casey turned her face lightly and placed a kiss on Izzie’s palm. Izzie’s heart skipped a beat. Casey’s lips were so soft on her palm she couldn’t stop herself from wondering how they would feel on her own’s. Izzie wanted to unbuckle her seatbelt and kiss that girl right on spot. She wanted to leave her breathless and make her love her. She wanted to give Casey everything. But, could it be that Casey really meant each one of those touches? Would she still do it if she could read Izzie’s mind? And, was she thinking what she was thinking?

“Casey?” Izzie called.

Casey chuckled. “Are we just going to sit here calling each other’s names?”

Izzie giggled. “What? I really like the sound of your name,” Izzie joked back although she really meant it, and she could swear she saw Casey’s cheeks flush even with all the lack of light.

Casey bit her lip and finally allowed her eyes to meet Izzie’s.

Izzie smiled slightly then said, “Hi”.

Casey smiled and Izzie thought she’d pass out from how much her lungs hurt because it was the hardest thing to breathe when Casey smiled like that. Then, all of a sudden Casey let go of all their holdings and covered her face with both of her hands. “I don’t know how to do this.”

Izzie definitely was about to explode. She had seen Casey in all states: sad, euphoric (because Casey was never merely happy), worried, angry, tired, but never ever she had stopped to take a look at how cute she looks when she’s insecure.

Izzie quickly unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted closer, then she reached for Casey’s hands. “Hey,” she said through a smile, but Casey didn’t let go. “C’mon Casey! I want to tell you a secret,” tried Izzie.

Casey peeked through an eye, like a curious child, then chuckled, “A secret?”

Izzie nodded, then slid her hands to Casey’s wrists which made the other girl slowly let go. Her face was definitely red.

“Jee…” _you’re the most beautiful creature on Earth_ , Izzie wanted to say, but instead she just sighed and shook her head.

“What?” Casey asked curiously.

“You’re beautiful,” Izzie let out without thinking twice, because it was the only thing in her head whenever she saw this face. This girl.

“What was the secret, though?” said Casey and Izzie couldn’t help but let all the butterflies flutter crazily. Confident Casey would always be her favorite Casey.

Izzie took a deep breath and then she allowed the moment to come. The moment of not kissing, the moment of just looking deep into Casey’s eyes and let it go.

“I’m dying to kiss you,” she said and it felt like taking the weight of a thousand pounds from her shoulders.

Casey didn’t even seem to be taken by surprise. She split her lips and smiled. “Izzie… When are you going to tell the secret?” she chuckled to the wide eyed Izzie.

Of all things, she surely wasn’t expecting this. Expecting to be so obvious. But before she could let the shame sink in, Casey unbuckled her own seatbelt and held Izzie on both sides of her jaw. Then it happened.

The softest lips touched hers. Her eyes took a moment to understand that they were supposed to flutter shut, and by the time they did, Casey was kissing her again, and again.

The first time was only lips, the second time too. The third time there was more, until their teeth bumped and they laughed, and kissed for the fourth time, adding a little bit more care. Less teeth, more lips and then tongues. Hands traveling through wherever it was socially allowed to wander, until they realized kissing in cars is crappy, but absolutely worth it, because it was Izzie, for Casey, and because it was Casey, for Izzie.

When Casey parked in front of Izzie’s house it was exceptionally hard to let go. It was exceptionally hard to lay on her bed and just sleep because she felt euphoric. She threw a fist when she finally arrived in her room and closed the door behind her. She jumped in her bedroom and screamed in her pillow. She felt like she could win a race against Usain Bolt, because the girl she loved simply loved her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Watcha saaaay??  
> If you have any suggestion that you would like me to write, @ me @: binocularz.tumblr.com  
> Xoxo


End file.
